1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the generation of electric energy using cable-supported windmills.
2. Description of Related Art
Windmills suspended by cables have been proposed for the generation of electric energy. Such systems, however, can be challenging to implement effectively and economically. For example, it can be difficult to fully convert the power that each windmill can individually generate when they are configured to drive a common shaft coupled to a common electric generator. The optimal orientation of a windmill suspended between cables can also be lost when the windmill twists during operation. Heavy electric generators can also be challenging to suspend from inexpensive cables. It may also be difficult to combine the outputs of several windmills that rotate about a horizontal axis in order to drive a common electric generator. Guying each tower that supports windmill cables can also be costly and wasteful of land.